leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EloHell/Champion Concept - Elizar ,the Elf Overling
Champion Concept - Elizar the Elf Overling (Carry, Ranged) HP: 350 + 75 HREG: 4.3+ 0.6 MP: 200 +30 MREG: 6.5 + 0.6 AD: 45 + 2.15 ATS: 0.65+3.0% Armor: 12+3.2 MRES: 30 MS: 305 Attack range: 550 (Innate) Blessing of the Elves Elizar recovers 0.1% of her max health and mana every second. Elizar also enjoys an additional 0.8% movement and attack speed per level. Arrow's Wake, Q (Active) Elizar sends out a line of piercing arrows dealing damage. Multiple enemies hit will reduce the damage down to a cap of 40%. Arrow's wake places a stack of Insult to Injury and is instantly affected by it's damage modifier. Damage: 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 + 1.0 AD Range: 500 Width: 70 Manacost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Cooldown: 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 Insult to injury / Perforating Shot, W (Active) Insult to Injury: Each of Elizar's basic attack for the next few seconds fires through the target, granting additional Attack and Ability damage against the target and 10% of the total damage dealt to another target behind (Prioritizes champions). Each continuous attack on the same target will also cause more damage up to a cap. Any of her abilities cast during Insult to Injury will instead place two stacks. Duration: 4 / 4.5 / 5 / 5.5 / 6 Insult to Injury duration: 3 seconds Insult to Injury maximum stacks: 5 Damage increase per stack (additive): 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 % Bounce range: 75 manacost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Cooldown: 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 Perforating Shot: Elizar deals a''' critical hit on the 2nd target on her next attack. The critical damage is affected by Insult to Injury's damage modifier, and can only be cast once during Insult to Injury. Double Jump, E (Active) Elizar does a location-based jump and lands. She can then '''IMMEDIATELY '''jump again to a further location, granting a short burst of attack and movement speed upon landing. Her next basic attack will land a stack of Insult to Injury as well as include it's damage modifier (6-second expiry). '''WARNING: '''Double jump has a two-part spell cast. Double jump does not grant immunity or any deal damage unlike Fizz's Playful / Trickster. First jump range: 150 Second jump range: 300 Movement and attack speed increase: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 % Movement and attack speed increase duration: 0.5 / 1.0 / 1.5 seconds Manacost: 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 Storm Barrage, R (Active, Ultimate) Elizar summons a storm of arrows to barrage an area, dealing damage and crippling movement speed. Enemies who are in the storm will take additional shots when the effect ends. This will also reveal stealthed enemy champions who have been hit by at least one tick of damage. Storm Barrage places a stack of Insult to Injury on the first tick of damage dealt to any unit. Storm Barrage deals damage every '''quarter of a second. Damage per second: 200 / 275 / 350+ 1.0 AP Duration: 2 / 3 / 4 seconds Movement speed reduction: 10 / 15 / 20 % (remains for 1 second out of the storm) Range: 600 AOE: 300 Additional bleed damage over the next 4 seconds: 5% of total damage taken '''from the storm' upon leaving contact. If a target returns the bleed duration is refreshed. Stealth reveal duration: 0.3 / 0.4 / 0.5 seconds Manacost: 100 / 150 / 200 Cooldown: 150 / 120 / 90 '((Please help to re-balance this champion concept if you think she is overpowered or inbalanced! All suggestions and comments are welcome!)) ''((Note: Elizar's AD is extremely low for a carry, thus I have decided to place emphasis on mobility and attack speed. PS I took this idea from Mercedes The Ruler of the Elves))' Category:Custom champions